The Forbidden Apple
by Siri21
Summary: My love and my beliefs were being threatened by one boy. An apple i want to bite into but an apple the if i do i will be poisoned.


Have you ever imagined a world were the religious welfare was nothing but a thing in the back of your head? It was nothing that guides you're everyday decisions. That is not a real world. The real world for me Annabel was that of a torturous one. I did not feel like I had a choice in the ways in which my beliefs have guided me. I believe everything in my religion to the bone but some things make me wonder. What is it that has left me so confused causing me to doubt and think about leaving? It was a boy. As it always is. Jake Silver. He was the apple of my eye. A thing of fairy tales, a forbidden story. To me he was me sweet relief my evident unavoidable destruction of course. Never the less I loved him with every tiny fiber of my being. I could of course never begin to imagine a long future. It was that and his touch that sent me flying to reach a world of madness. My sanity was beginning to wither. As if his touch alone made me lose my mind. I wanted him, no I needed him. To that I shall tell you a story of how a future of so many beautiful imaginative fantasies began, and failed.

2 years ago.

"Morning Annabel." My father called out to me as I had ran down the stairs, ready to bolt for the door. I knew of course I wouldn't escape the lecture of never being late to school. Of course had I argued I would be sent to my room to write a five paged essay on manners. Trust me he would do it, he's done it before.

"Morning father. How are you this fair morning?" I said trying to seem innocent enough. My father looked at me and I smiled. His lips eventually formed a smile.

"Alright, go on before you're late. You're mother made you lunch." He said then turned around and began reading his newspaper. I loved my father just like I loved me entire family. They were a part of me, enough that they supported me. Without them I wonder where I would be. Lost probably. My father had graying black hair and blue eyes. He was a tall man and was owner of a shop.

"Morning Annabel, you're going to be late honey." Mother said. My mother was lovely, she had the happiness that was everywhere around her but never once reached her eyes. I wonder if she was satisfied with her life. My mother had long curly brown hair and beautiful green eyes. She was getting wrinkles of course had I said so she would chase me with the broom.

"Right, bye mother, bye father." I yelled at them as I ran toward the door. I opened the door and ran outside. Smelling the beautiful scent that seems to come after it has rained. The nice smell of fresh dirt. It's a intoxicating aroma that makes me feel as if I'm alive. I stared up at the sky, look like its going to be another day of rain. The sky was filled with graying clouds that seemed to touch every corner of earth. I glanced at our neighbors and almost cried. My best friend evaline lived there and her family had moved to another city in Toronto. Her father had stayed back with Evaline so she could stay for school one more day with me. We were going to have a sleep over with lots of junk food. The new owners of the house are going to move in today. I stared at the sold sign wondering would my best friend have moved if I had yanked that sign out. I know I'm not foolish enough to believe that. But a girl can dream can't she? I'm fifteen years old and I have long straight brown hair with blue eyes then never seem to decide whether to be green or blue. My eyes seem to change colors. I'm average size, I love sports though most of the time I'm not allowed to play them because I'm a girl. My family is big on the whole girls have to be good and cook and clean. But sometimes I get away with it. Evaline's father honked the horn and I ran into their car.

"Morning Sir, Morning Evaline." I said. Smiling at Evaline who was grinning. Evaline was a natural blond, she had green eyes that seemed to always twinkle. She was a stick and I always made fun of her. She pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Annabel, Evaline has not once stopped talking about you're sleep over. It is seriously driving me insane." Evaline's father replied. I giggled, once Evaline started on something it was very annoying. Evaline gentle punched her dad's shoulder.

"Yeah thanks dad, now Annabel wants to run in the other direction. Too bad though, she's stuck in the car with me. Muhahahaha." She said. I laughed.

"Yeah and Evaline thinks she can take me on with her nails she just polished today. What if you break a nail? Oh my gosh what would we ever do." I teased her. She glared that jumped on me.

"Well well miss I'm not girly enough for make up or nail polish. You know what I'm going to cover you with make up and nail polish. Let's see what you do then. Don't mess." She said laughing. I loved her, she was my best friend and the only one that could understand me. I didn't know what I was going to do without her. So I pulled her into a hug and didn't let go.

"I'm going to miss you so much you girly dork." I said trying not to cry, then I looked at Evaline and she was already crying. So I burst out crying and we just stayed in the car crying for the ride to school. Her dad was just staring ahead trying not to cry too. Her dad was very nice to me, he would always show up for my games and I thought of him as a second dad. My father would never come he didn't believe I should play but he let me because he loved me. I didn't expect him to show up. I had hoped though. I would be the only one without a mom or dad watching me. All my teammates would be cheered on by their families. Some of my friends would come, but it wasn't the same. I would score goals and people would cheer but it never meant anything unless my parents were there. Evaline and I became friends in sixth grade when I moved here. She was a very silly girl who said what ever she wanted. I was amazed by that, I had been taught manners and respect. And speak only when spoken too. She had seen me and right then and there she had said "Let's be friends." And that's that. We became best friends. We would do everything together. My mother and father didn't mind that she would come over and we'd have a billion sleep overs. They were happy because I was happy. In seventh grade I tried out for the soccer team, the basket ball team, the wrestling team, and the badminton team. I got into all of them, because they were all in different seasons. Wrestling was a complication because to my parents that was a rough sport and I could get hurt. Took me a week of begging to get them to let me do it. For my soccer game first one I had run around and finally scored a goal. I was so excited I turned and looked around so I can see my fathers proud smile whenever I had gotten an A on a test. Then I remembered they weren't there. I almost cried, but I didn't. Evaline had seen that though even if no one had seen it. She smiled at me and ran onto the field and hugged my sweaty self. I laughed. She had whispered in my ear something that made me the happiest person on earth. "I will always be here for you Annabel." The next game her father came and I shook his hand and thanked him for coming. He smiled at me. It was an intense game and the other team was not letting us through. So I thought I could just take the ball and move around them. I signaled for the mids behind me to go up in front of me right when I get the ball. We got the ball and they moved in front of me and everyone was confused, so I ran though. I dodged number 12 and turned around jumped over number 4 who had tried to slide and kick the ball. I was close the to net. I kicked the ball and the goalie went for it but missed and it went in. Everyone screamed and I smiled. I turned and looked around because I had heard someone scream WOOT GO ANNABEL YOU ARE THE BEST LITTLE GIRL IN THE WORLD! It was Evaline and her father screaming together. I smiled because that was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I cried, right then and there on that field. My teammates hugged me and Evaline and her father. I just kept crying and crying. I still remember that to this day. I can't ever forget that feeling of loneliness being washed away.

"We're here. Annabel thank you for always being there for Evaline I'm going to miss you so much." He said and smiled at me. I was going to cry again.

"Thank you Sir you've always been there for me as a second father." I said and smiled. Evaline looked at us and smiled

"Alright dad, let it go don't start getting mushy. You can say good bye tomorrow when you come to pick me up. Bye bye father." She said to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. We watched as her dad drove off. Evaline turned toward me and took my hand. We walked into school.

"Morning Evaline, last day huh?" Jack said, one of Evaline's friends. She just nodded and kept going. She let go of my hand when she saw Claire she ran and hugged her.

"Bye Claire I'll miss you so much." Claire was one of those girls that other girls wanted to be like, she was pretty but she wasn't an ass about it. Claire looked up at me and smiled. She knew how I felt. Losing you're best friend was like losing you're other half.

"I'll miss you too." Then the bell went off and everyone ran to class. The day passed on so fast I tried to will it to go slower. It wouldn't. During lunch I sat with Evaline, Jack, Claire, Silver, Thomas, and Drake. Apprantly at this school they were the popular people. They all knew I didn't care either way. I was the quiet one unless I knew you. They talked and I kept thinking about how much things are going to change without Evaline here.

"Hey Annabel." Drake said. I turned around and smiled. Drake was a hottie kay? I know I know its bad to date boys but I'm not dating him. He asked though I rejected him though. He had the whole bad boy thing going on. But he was on the football team and the basket ball team. He had shaggy black hair and bright blue eyes. That you would get lost in. I sighed. Everyone turned around and laughed.

"Shut it guys, his eyes are awesome." I saw drake blush and he turned around.

"Anyway so Annabel you're game tomorrow huh? You excited we're all coming to see." I smiled.

"Thanks Drake, that means a lot to me. I just wish Evaline would be here tomorrow." I said. They all nodded.

"Well I was going to surprise you but dad said I can stay till you're game is over." I looked at her and smiled.

"Aw look at that its like you gave her the best gift in the world." Silver said laughing. I smiled. Silver was just as his name, he had silver hair as weird as that sounds on a sixteen year old. He was built like drake and had green eyes.

"I'll slap you I swear." I said teasing. He smiled at me. Everyone knew he had a crush on me but I mean I can't.

"well well you think you can slap me. HUH? You can't touch this." He got up and smiled at me.

"Oh no you didn't you better start running because if I catch you. You are so dead." I said smiling at him.

"Uh oh." He said then ran. I chased him he was fast, but he was going slow for me. I jumped on his back and everyone in the cafeteria sighed. This was a typical day.

"Why aren't you falling." I said.  
"I should fall because you're so damn heavy." He said smirking. Everyone laughed.

"Jerk I'm going to beat you so hard you're going to cry to Derek. Yeah I said it, you and him can go be gay together." Opps. Derek got up and stared at me.

"Shit." I said

"Yeah idiot he's going to kill you." Silver said.

"Okay, Silver I got a plan. I'll stay on you're back and you run for it. This way I can kill you while getting away from him deal?" I said smiling. Silver laughed and dropped me. Then ran. "Ass." I said. Everyone laughed. I turned around to face the wrath of Derek. He smiled at me walking.

"UH OH HE'S ACTING CALM. GUYS SAVE ME SAVE ME." I screamed. The teachers are just watching. This happens every lunch. Derek kept walking. I turned around and ran back and hid behind Evaline. She laughed.

"Derek now now, you wouldn't want to hurt precious Evaline would you now?" I said. Evaline got up and threw her garbage I stared at her.

"Stupid I'm not getting in his way." She said smiling. Darn it. I fell in front of Derek.

"I'm sorry Oh great master Derek, the master of everything that is awesome. I beg of you not to kill me slowly." I said.

"Ha I won, she admitted it. You guys heard RIGHT? Get up little girl." He said.

"I'm not short, you're just a giant. In a good way." I said.

"You calling me fat?" Derek said smiling.

"Uh look at the time, I have to go uhh pee. Later." I said then left. They all laughed. This was a good day. I had history and as always history was interesting. I mean who wouldn't want to know the past. It is so interesting. That's how we learn from our mistakes. One minute and class is over. I turned and looked at Claire who was staring at me. I raised an eyebrow and she smiled. That was weird. RING RING RING. Woot class was over. I ran outside and waited for Evaline. She came out laughing with Silver and Derek.

"So when are you guys going to finally invite me and Derek to the sleep overs?" Silver asked. Evaline had invited them when we were at her house but if my dad found out I'd be dead.

"When you guys become hot then we'll think about it." I said smiling. I waved at them, then walked with Evaline to my house. I sighed, its going to be sad with her not being here. We walked in silence, deep in our own thoughts. We were almost at my house, that's when I saw him. He was helping move in things into his house. My new neighbor. He had gorgeous dirty blond hair. Let's just say me and evaline were drooling. He was shirtless and he had a six pack. We walked towards him. He and three guys were unloading things. They all had the body of angels. They saw us walking towards them and smiled. He got off from the truck.

"Hi, I'm Jake. We just moved here." He said. He had such a voice. It was like tranquil yet so manly. Me and Evaline sighed. Looking closer his eyes were a vibrant green.

"Hello, I live next door. I'm Annabel, this is the person who used to live here. Her name is Evaline." I said smiling.

"Do you guys need some help lifting all those in." Evaline asked. I stared at her. She was always the outgoing one.

"Ha I wouldn't mind too beautiful ladies helping us." One of the guys said. He had the same dirty blond hair but he had blue eyes.

"That's my brother Evan. You don't have to." Jake said. The guys glared at him

"Um sure, we'll help. Right Annabel?" She said looking at me. I sighed.

"Sure, I don't want you to get hurt." I said smiling at her. I put my bag down, got up on the truck and grabbed a box with that was labeled "Books."

"That's heavy I can carry it." Jake said. I smiled at him

"Don't worry Annabel does sports she needs to work to get in better shape." Evaline said. I looked at her.

"Oh what kind of sports." Jake asked as I jumped down the truck with the books in my hands.

"Soccer, b-ball, field hockey, and track." I said smiling. He smiled back and it was such a beautiful smile. Right.

We helped them out and by then it was getting dark.

"Do you guys want to come and in and have a coke with us?" Jake asked looking at me.

"Uh no thank you. We have to get going. Right Evaline?" Too late she was already flirting with Evan. Jake saw me looking and laughed. We went into the house that I know by heart. It had been freshly painted.

"You have a nice house Evaline." Jake said to her. She smiled.

"Thanks I'm going to miss it. Especially because it is right next to Annabels house. By the way you should take my old room. It has the window directly infront of Annabel's window." She said smirking. I was shocked. Jake laughed and Evan was on the floor laughing.

"I call that room then." Evan screamed. Jake looked at him.

"Nope she said it to me not to you." Jake replied.

"I might move into another room then." I said smiling at them. They both stared at me. Then laughed.

"Right well then, we should go." Evaline said. She looked at me and outside. My mother and father will be getting home soon.

"Thank you for the coke." We thanked. They waved goodbye to us. As we were leaving I heard something.

"I want that room Jake." Evan said. I turned around seeing him smiling at me. I faced forward and walked out of the house. This was going to be an interesting year.


End file.
